various posts of mine.
by locke huntsley
Summary: ok, this is some posts from one of my yahoo clubs. i wrote most all of them. it gives a little bit of my writing style, and a little bit of no onion's personality. if you wish, read and review


the first post where no onion used a sonic attack in claude's.  
  
no onion walked thru the woods, holding his spatula at ready.  
  
"i hate this, i hate this, i hate this..." was all that he could say to himself.   
  
suddenly, he heard a buzzing sound.   
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!??!!?!"  
  
he turned around, and saw a large insect flying right towards him. he ducked, and the insect flew  
over head. he stood back up, and when the bug came back, he hit it with his spatula. he then   
suddenly thought about a chicken sandwich.  
  
"this is no time to be thinking about things like that," he told himself, but for some reason, a  
chicken sandwich appeared in his hand. not knowing what else to do, he threw it at the bug. it   
exploded on impact.   
  
"YAAAAAAY!!! I WON!!!"   
  
just then, five bikini clad women ran out and began to dance in celebration with him...  
  
THE FIRST CHERRY LIMADE  
  
no onion was knocked back as the searing heat surrounded him. he threw up his arms to cover his face, as he felt his cloths and his hair burning.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"   
  
somehow, thought he wasn't quite sure how, he survived. the burst of adrenaline made him run to  
the dragon, somehow going through the incredibly forceful blast of air from the dragon's massive  
wings. the next thing seen was a flurry of metal as his spatula flew around, hitting the dragon.  
  
he then ran back, and darn near fainted. the intense heat had melted his spatula to his hand.  
  
right then he began to think about a sonic cherry limade. one appeared in his hand. not knowing  
what else to do, he drank it. his wounds, although not completely healed, were no longer fatal.  
  
  
"if this healed me, i gotta get it to the rest of the team!"  
  
no onion got up as best he could, and ran towards the nearest person, the little fellpool...  
  
  
THE FIRST MAGIC SPELL  
  
no onion had heard the words that leon had said.  
  
"protection? i need some of that."  
  
he tried to chant the words that he had heard. after about a minute of chanting, he yelled out   
"PROTECTION!!!" a sheild dropped on him.  
  
"woah!! it worked!!!" right then, he heard ithurn yelling at him  
"onion, you got anything for him?!"  
  
no onion began thinking about the grease pump back at sonic. the grease pump appeared in his hand.  
  
"i think i'm getting the hang of doing these sonic things. he began to fire the pump. a stream of  
liquid fire shot at the dragon. it's skin began to melt off.  
  
"let's see how YOU like the fire!!!!!"   
  
no onion began laughing as the grease shot at the dragon. his frown turned upside down, however,   
as his pump sputtered, and ran out.  
  
"awwww, shiiiiit!!!"  
  
the dragon began charging straight towards him...  
  
PIMP CONTEST WITH A CLONE NO ONION  
  
no onion looked at the clone. the clone looked at him.  
  
"you know there's only one way to settle this."  
  
"i know. pimp contest."  
  
the no onions raised their hands, and snapped their fingers. four girls ran to the real no onion, and only three ran to the clone.  
  
"yes!!! i knew i was the real one!!!"  
  
"ahhh, stuff it!"  
  
the clone twirled his spatula, and whacked it across no onion's face. no onion retaliated with   
an upward slash.  
  
they then began circling each other...  
  
NO ONION'S FIGHTING  
  
no onion was trying to fight as best he could. he saw that leon was in need of some help, for a   
lizard man was creeping up behind the kid.  
  
no onion ran, and hit it with his spatula. that only served to make the lizard turn around angrily.\  
no onion kicked it in the gut, and applied a front face lock.  
  
right then, he heard a voice shout "who the hell are all you?"  
  
he replied, "can't talk, gotta fight, sorry!" and d.d.t'ed the lizard, smashing it's skull.  
  
he then spin kicked another one, and redied his spatula...  
  
it came at him with a sword. he blocked it with his spatuala (o.O). he knocked the sword away, and  
did a hard kick to the gut. as it bent over, no onion picked it up, and power bombed it. no onion  
could hear the sound of it's spine cracking as it hit the hard rock ground.   
  
he then felt a hard object hit him in the back of the head. he flew forward, and hit the ground   
hard. he turned around on the ground, and saw a lizard standing there with a mace.  
  
he tried to use a protection spell, but all that happend was a puff of smoke came out. he then   
tried to create some food, but all he could manage was a small fry. he threw it for all he was   
worth. a small explosion did occur, but not enough to shake the lizard. he tried again, but all   
that happened was a puff of smoke.  
  
the lizard man drew close, and raised his mace over his head. no onion couldn't move, and couldn't  
fight back. he hoped that someone would help him quickly....  
  
  
NO ONION FIRST SEES CHISATO  
  
chisato was wondering around linga. she was bored, and didn't have much of anything to report,   
simply because there was almost nothing happening. at least, nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"hmm, another hum-drum day. there's nothing to do."   
  
chisato walked near the inn, and sat down on a bench. she ran her hand thru her now little below  
shoulder length red hair, pulled out a pad of paper and a pen, and began writing.  
* * *  
no onion woke up on his nice, comfortable bed. he figured, even tho he woke up at 1 in the   
afternoon, he deserved it. he hoped that everyone else had a nice sleep. even that crono guy who  
slashed him.  
  
"hmm, maybe i better go around, and see if there are any nice ladies."  
  
it wasn't that no onion actually had a lot of sex. he really didn't. he was simply trying to find  
the right girl, and he felt the best way of doing that was to snap his fingers, and see what   
appeared.  
  
he got dressed, and went outside, really with the thought that he was gonna buy some of those   
blackberry things. as he walked outside, he saw the most beutiful girl he had ever seen in his   
entire life.   
  
"size four, no, seven, yes. man, and that red hair!!! man, i want that!"  
  
no onion snapped his fingers. chisato noticed this, and thought he was odd. she then went back to  
her writing...  
  
"what?" thought no onion to himself. he snapped his fingers again. the red haired woman simply  
looked at him oddly.  
  
"can i do somthing for you?" she asked.  
  
"your supposed to come to me when i snap!" he said.  
  
"umm, no, i don't think so."  
  
no onion couldn't understand. the one girl he really wanted, and he was broken. he decided to try  
some pickup lines.  
  
"ummm, can i stick my extra-long in your bun?" (ooc: he is making refrence to an extra-long coney.  
he makes fast food pickup lines, hahaha)  
  
"umm, no."  
  
no onion couldn't understand it. he snapped one more time. when the woman didn't turn around, he   
turned around sulking. he then noticed that fiftey women had run to him from when he snapped his   
fingers...  
  
: no onion looked at the girl crono had set him up with.   
  
  
*i swear i will kill him* he thought to himself. to the girl he said, "hey, actually, i need me   
some supplies to. umm, can i have the same thing my friend got, and, ummm, one of those tool   
kits?"  
  
"alright. now, about that date?"  
  
"umm, i kinda got some stuff i have to do first. for instance, if you notice, my cloths are kinda  
torn, and umm, stuff. so, i'll get back to you."   
  
"all right. i'll see you soon," said the chick, in a flirtatious way.  
  
no onion ran out, thinking *man, i hate lying to her, but i don't have time for an actual date.   
unless that red head wants to go with me.*  
* * *  
chisato thought about what claude had said.   
  
*one of his 'bitches' indeed!!! i am no bodys bitch!! if he ever talks to me, i swear i'm gonna   
kick his ass!*  
  
as no onion ran out of the store, he noticed chisato standing by the inn still.  
  
*hmmm* he thought *maybe i oughta ask her name*  
  
he walked up to her, and said, "hey, gorgeous, what was your name?"  
  
"my names chisato," she said, holding up a job i.d. card, "and heres my card!"   
  
she threw it at him. he whipped out his spatula, and blocked it.   
  
"why'd you do that? oh, well, you missed anyways."  
  
"that," she said, holding up three more, "was a distraction"   
  
she threw them. no onion blocked two, but got hit by the third. he flew off his feet. as he got   
back up, chisato did a whirlwind attack.  
  
as no onion layed there wth a bloody nose, chisato stood over him and said, "i am NO MAN'S bitch!"  
  
"i never *cough* said you were, gorgeous. i just *hack* asked for your name."  
  
"and now you know."  
  
with that, she walked off to find claude, and ask if she could go with him. he was always good for  
a story...  
  
NO ONION FINDS A SPONSER FOR THE TOURNAMENT OF ARMS  
  
no onion had tried every weapon store he could find. so far, each one had laughed at the mention   
of a spatula.   
  
he had tried, of course, to see if he could use the weapons they had offered. the cut in his   
shirt had proved that he didn't know how to use a dagger, and when he tried to use a sword, it   
had flown out of his hand, and stuck into the shop wall.  
  
"that cost me 400 fol. is there any place that sells spatula's around here?"  
  
suddenly, right in front of his face, a sign appeared. it was not shining, or glimmering, or   
surrounded by angels. it was, however, promoting a 50% off sale on spatula's.   
  
the shop's name was claire's cooking supplies. no onion walked in.  
  
"man!" said the clerk, who no onion assumed was claire, "i didn't expect to see anyone in here,  
with the tournament going on. i figured with all the warriors, no one was interested in cooking."  
  
"well," said no onion, "the tournament is kinda why i came."  
  
"don't tell me you plan to use cooking utinsils as weapons?"  
  
"well," said no onion, whipping out his spatula and twirling it around a little, "that's about   
the only weapon i can use."  
  
claire shook her head, and showed no onion what she had to offer. no onion looked, and found a   
cast iron spatula.  
  
"now, does this have any special ability as a weapon?"  
  
"umm, well, if you can use it to block swords, i guess it ups your defense by about 50? and your   
parry rate too? i don't know! it's a spatula! it is, however, stronger than the steel spatula you  
have. it will be able to with stand a sword, if you decide to use it to block with."  
  
"alright, what about gloves?"  
  
"the only gloves we have are these that are laced with iron so you don't cut yourself."  
  
"well, that's stronger than these heat resistance ones i have. what kinda healing items do you   
have?"  
  
"well, we got food. to be precise, we got chicken strips. does that help?"  
  
"sounds funky. so, you'll be my sponser?"  
  
claire rolled her eyes, thinking *they probably won't even let him in with this stuff. oh, well,   
if he pulls it off, maybe more people will shop here around tournament time.*  
  
"of course i'll be your sponser."  
  
claire signed the sponser card. no onion left, so that he could go train...  
  
NO ONION TRAINS  
  
no onion walked out of town, hopeing to find some monsters to fight. after walking thru the forest  
for about ten minutes, he got his wish.   
  
three humans with scimitars ran at him. one brought his sword up, and swung downward at no onion's  
head.  
  
no onion blocked it with his spatula, and kicked the man in the gut.   
  
the other two tried to surround him, and attack at the same time. no onion blocked one, and ducked  
under the other's attack. he did a drop toe hold to the one that he had blocked, and quickly   
shoved a tater tot in his mouth. the explosion killed him.  
  
now no onion had the other two to worry about. no onion superkicked one in the face. while he was  
on the ground, no onion quickly climbed a tree, jumped off, fliped in the air, and landed with   
his full body weight on him. that ended up killing that man.  
  
the third one tried another swing, and hit. it cut thru no onion's shirt, drawing some blood. the man swung again. no onion blocked it and kicked the man in the gut. he then picked the man up, and threw him back first onto the ground (ooc:right now, i am trying to describe all of no onion's special attacks. that was a powerbomb.)  
  
the man slowly got up. no onion put him in a headlock, and fell back, slaming the man's head   
into the ground. he then wrapped his legs around the mans body, and pulled. no onion heard   
muscle tearing, and finally, the neck snap. that ended that.  
  
(ooc:man, i really wish we could use special attacks! that is no onion's main type of attack, and  
what makes him a good fighter! oh, well.)  
  
no onion got up, and fished thru the mens pockets. he found 500 fol, and a blueberry.  
  
"hmm, i guess i should go back to town."  
  
NO ONIONS FIRST FIGHT  
  
no onion walked into the arena, somewhat nervous. another man walked in, holding two swords like  
ashton.  
  
"crap, how am i gonna defend against two of 'em?"  
  
the announcer spoke up.  
  
"in the right corner, is jose, weilding dual swords!!! and in the left corner, is no onion,   
weilding...a spatula!?!?!? *snort, chuckle* anyways, let the battle begin!!!!"  
  
jose jumped at no onion, and brouht his right sword downward. no onion easily sidestepped it.  
  
*he's quick, but not as quick as me!*  
  
no onion then did a backfist to the side of jose's head.   
  
jose brought his left hand around. no onion blocked it easily, but didn't have the same luck with the other sword. it slashed him across the chest. no onion quickly did a sweep, and tripped the guy. he mounted him, and began punching. jose finally managed to throw no onion off.  
  
jose stood up, and began spinning with his arms extended.  
  
*idiot. you should never try that move on a guy shorter than you!*  
  
no onion ducked, ran, and tackled him. he then began punching jose again. he then rammed the butt  
end of his spatula into jose's face. jose dropped uncouncious.  
  
"AND THE WINNER!!!" shouted the announcer, "IS NO ONION!!! how'd he pull that off? oh, i'm still   
on!? quick cut it! cut it!!!"  
  
no onion smiled, waved at all the ladies, and left the arena...  
  
NO ONION AT THE FINALS OF THE LACOUR TURNAMENT OF ARMS  
  
Claude and No Onion met in the center of the ring as the announcer began his "big speech" meant to hype up the crowd..This was totally unessecery, however, because the audience was already about to explode. Vendors stalked the isles, selling foam spatulas with "#1 !" emblazoned on them, while other people bought minature Claude action figures (complete with - *SLAP* Gah ! Ok, ok, I`ll stop the goofy stuff.. on with the fight, right ???)  
  
As the fight began, the two began to circle the area. Both seemed to be waiting for the other to make some sort of move. No Onion seemed to be hanging back to study his opponent,while Claude held his sword out, ready to attack at a moment`s notice.  
Eventually Claude grew tired of waiting and charged forward, thrusting his sword at Onion`s chest. No Onion instinctively brought his spatula down and parried the blade, knocking it down and sticking into the ground between Onion`s feet. Claude held on and leaned forward from the momentum of the charge, setting himself up for a powerful DDT from No Onion, leaving Claude`s sword stuck in the ground.   
After wrestling around on the ground for a moment, trading several punches as they struggled, Claude broke free and dove for his sword. Onion followed and smached Claude upside the head with the spatula as he was pulling his blade free from the ground. Since Onion was directly behind him, Claude wheeled about in a vicious 180 degree swipe of his sword, which caught Onion by surprise. Onion barely had time to bring his spatula in front to block the attack, and when it connected, it almost knocked the spatula out of his hand ! Pressing the advantage, Claude brought the blade back for another swipe as quickly as he could. His plan succeeded, and No Onion`s spatula went clattering to the ground. Claude followed up with another slash that connected and cut across Onion`s chest. Grabbing Claude`s arm as it passed, No Onion twisted Claude`s sword hand as he got him in an arm-bar maneuver. He continued to twist until Claude dropped his weapon.  
The two were locked together as Claude struggled to get free. No Onion twisted his arm once more and kicked Claude`s blade out of reach. Leaning down, Claude suddenly lurched forward and kicked Onion`s leg out from underneath him, causing him to release his arm as he fell.   
The audience burst into both cheers and jeers as Onion fell to the ground. The two got to their feet, Onion`s weapon on one side, Claude`s on the other...   
  
Claude stood far away from No Onion, each of them did not have swords/spatulas. Then they came close at each other and No Onion took the liberty of wrestling Claude to the ground. He pinned claude to the ground and then reached for his spatula. He quickly threw as many slashes on him as possible and then was off of him.   
  
No Onion was shocked at how easily he was defeated, he thought, Jeez that was easy. It turned out though that the last punch that No Onion had thrown on him had temporarily stunned him and that Claude was taken advantage of when they got closer together. Claude was thrown in a wrestling move and it knocked him out cold. Then No Onion proceeded to put the slashes on him...  
  
No Onion stood and looked around at all the fans who were racing out of the stands to congratulate him for his fine accomplishment. They shouted "Spatula...Spatula...Spatula..." While the people hoisted their plastic spatula's in the air.   
  
Then the announcer came over the intercom and said, "If you want to be a great fighter, just like No Onion, then come down to ...cooking supplies, we have a full stock of spatulas and we have hired many new employees to help train those that are willing to pay for spatula lessons..."  
  
Then the announcer walked down to the floor and asked No Onion a few questions. He was doing a brief interview for the television station that was covering the fight and the radio station that was broadcasting it.  
  
Live Television Interview...  
  
No Onion, how do u feel about being the champion?  
  
What made u decide to train with the spatula?  
  
How did u win this tournament?  
  
I have heard rumors that you are a pimp for thousands of chics, is this true?  
  
and if so, then where would the lady's be able to get their own signed spatula and/or become one of your biatches?  
  
Ok that wraps up the questions, any last words to the many thousands of viewers  
  
NO ONION AND THE BIG ROBOT  
  
chisato was so surprised she dropped her notebook. she stood in shock for about a second, and then responded quickly. she yoinked out her flame thrower, and began fireing. it didn't seem to help much. but, she knew her stun gun wouldn't do much, either, so this was her best bet...  
* * *  
  
no onion assesed the situation. flame thrower, nothing. giant rock guy, dwarf next to the machine. ithurn, stuck about fifteen feet up. claude, clueless.  
  
*hmmm,* he thought to himself, *if it's anything like most machines, it'll probably have wires in the back. but first, gotta help ithy.*  
  
no onion crept behind the machine, and began to hop. up, up, up he jumped, from whatever foothold he could find. his adrenalin was rushing too much to be worried about the fact that he could fall to his certin doom at any second. he stopped at ithurn, and that was when his commen sense finally kicked in. he grabbed onto the last few inches left of the hilt.  
  
"what are you doing?!?" yelled ithurn.  
  
"trying to save you!!!"  
  
"well, your not doing a very good job!!!!"  
  
no onion's commen sense once again took leave of him, and he placed his feet against the machine. in one swift, fluid motion, he managed to fling the sword out of the massive machine, and spring board himself up, untill he was at the shoulders.  
  
*allright, i'm up. now what?*...  
  
For starters.." Ithurn cried out, holding his freed sword in one hand, and clinging for dear life with the other, "You could give me a hand !!!"  
  
Once both were on the shoulders of the giant machine, the two began to look around. Chisato and the orc were doing a good job of preoccupying the machine. Since both kept to the front of the robot, it didn`t swivel its torso any, a VERY good thing for the two acrobats atop its shoulders, with nothing to hold on to.  
  
"Hmm. That looks sensitive.." Ithurn said, a fiendish look on his face (insert anime fangs and big evil eyes here), as he glanced to a small gearbox located on the side of its neck. Gleefully charging forward, Ithurn smashed it with his new blade, only to be on the reciving end of a massive electrical shock ! Falling backwards, Ithurn shook and blew on his burnt hands and watched in despair as his newfound weapon melted before his eyes !  
"DANGIT ! My new weapon !!!! It`s not fair !!!  
Grrr.. Ok, Onion, it`s your turn to break something and get shocked."   
  
*hmmm,* thought no onion, *it's pretty obvious that metal ain't gonna work here.*  
  
no onion reached into his kahki pocket, and pulled out a rubber spatula that could withstand heat up to 800 degrees farinhight. he tried to pry open the box, but since the heat was enough to melt metal, the rubber put up even less of a fight. luckily, tho, the box was now open about a quarter of an inch. he created a tater tot, and chunked it into the opening. it exploded, destroying the gear box, and sevral wires.  
  
"INTRUDER ALERT!!! INTRUDER....BZZZZZZZ*" the machine broke down.  
  
"whew!" said no onion, "that could have been a lot worse."  
  
as if on cue, the machines eyes lit up.  
  
"execute....swing....mode! program, boogie....oogie."  
  
with that, the robot began to do the macaranea, knocking both it's assaliants off...  
  
no onion tried to get back up. it had been a fifteen foot fall. unfortunatly, as soon as he picked his head upp, it fell back, he hit it, and went unconcious...  
* * *  
chisato put up her flame thrower. she noticed no onion on the ground, and saw him try to get back up. his head fell back down, and he didn't move. despite herself, she ran over to him.  
  
"onion, are you all right?"  
  
she placed her hands on his arm, hoping that the contact itself would be enough to shock him back to reality. he did stir, but not much more.  
  
"come on, get up," she whispered. she was oblivious to the things going on around her, really. all she saw was someone she had actually come to respect on the ground hurt. she wished that someone was here who could do a healing spell. but, since there wasn't, she reached into her satchel, hoping to find somthing. she finally did find some smelling salts, and used them.   
  
no onion's eyes shot open.  
  
"woah, this is a sight i could get used to seeing when i wake up."  
  
chisato was half tempted to hit him, but realized that he was actually giving her a compliment.  
  
"good, your up. don't scare me like that again."  
  
no onion slowly got to his feet, streached a little, and materialized a cherry-limade. he drank it in almost one breath.  
  
"all right, now let's go to where ever the almighty claude wants us too."...  
  
CHISATO FIRST FLIRTS WITH NO ONION  
  
no onion was wondering around the ship. well, more correctly, limping around the ship. he materialized a cherry-limade, and began to drink it.  
  
"AHHHH, that hits the spot. man," he said, thinking out loud,"this really bites. i mean, here's this girl i actually like, and i think she hates me. but then again, she did seem to care when i got hurt. but then again..." he stopped talking as chisato walked up to him.   
  
"are you feeling better?" she asked him.  
  
"yeah, kinda. still a bit sore. stupid robot."  
  
chisato laughed. it was a sweet chuckle. it also shocked the hell out of no onion...  
* * *  
*oh, my God," thought chisato, as she laughed at no onion's stupidity, *what am i doing? i'm flirting with a pig. but, he sure is a cute pig. and he's really not that bad...*  
  
"well, i'm glad your feeling better," she said, giving no onion a big hug.  
  
"OWWWW!!"  
  
"OH, I'M SORRY!!! did i hurt you?"  
  
"no, not at all. i love having my broken ribs squeezed. it's ok, tho. it's worth it to get a hug from you." and then no onion smiled that smile that drove women crazy.  
  
*oh, my! that smile! it's so...so gorgeous!*  
  
despite herself, chisato gave no onion a quick kiss on the cheek. she then turned away, acting all shy.  
  
"umm, i gotta go. i need to talk to claude..." and she ran off...  
  
BIG MONSTER FIGHT  
  
Claude looks at Ithurn, "There is always time to look for the legendary weapon later, for now though, I will give u this." Then claude runs to the weapon store and grabs a claymore off of the shelf. As Claude runs out he says to the man, "I will pay for this later." Then the man started to chase him, but he wasn't very fast, so Claude outran him. The man kept yelling, "Someone stop him...he's a theif." After he lost the man, he handed the claymore to him and then he said to everyone, "Alright, we have to get out of here now." Then Claude breaks for the woods with the others following. When they are far enough into the woods, they see the giant creature that Claude was talking about.   
  
"Alright, we have been through some tough fights before, but this one is going to be VERY VERY hard. This creature is made out of many different creatures from this world. It can turn invisible, and it probably can only be harmed in different spots, because some spots are armored and others are not, we are going to have to test different things. Is everyone ready? I am. Someone can start off the attacks and I will attack last, lets spread out so it's attacks won't hurt us as much. We don't really know what it has yet, so be ready for anything..."  
  
Jin conjures up a tornado as the others look onward at the monster. The monster moves back a little on seeing the tornado, but then it hits him. As he gets spun around in the tornado, his wings come out of his body and he covers his eyes and moves to a safe location. When the tornado dissapears, the monster cannot see for a few seconds, but he still shoots many balls of poison out of his mouth.   
  
Ithurn circled around through the woods as the beast rained down poison on the group. Clutching his new claymore, he closed in on the creature..  
He felt rather stupid taking on something to large without a plan, but that`s what these attacks were for, after all.. Once they found a weakness, then they could formulate a plan.  
  
no onion gripped his spatula tightly, as did chisato with her stun gun. before the tornado occured, he ran in and managed to get a good strike in, and backed off. he then saw the tornado, and backed off even farther.  
  
he saw the balls of poison fly out. he doged one that was flying towards him, but he noticed chisato digging in her bag for somthing. she didn't notice the ball of poison heading straight towards her.  
  
"CHISATO!!!!!"  
  
no onion ran, and tackled her out of the way. he unfortunatly got hit himself.  
  
"ack!!!"  
  
"NO ONION!!!!" chisato got pissed. she threw a card at the beast, and then ruched into a rising dragon attack. she backed off, as the creature began to turn her way...  
  
Ein looked down and the monster was coming towards Chisato. Then he took some dust out of his pouch and threw it on top of the monster. It dozed off.  
Ein: Attack NOW!!!(As he came down and sliced the monster on the chest twice with his daggers  
  
Ein threw his dust on the monster and it went asleep for a few seconds, but then it was back into consciousness. As Ein charged at the beast, it awakened, and Ein tried to slash the beast in the chest. His attacks bounced off the hard chest and then Ein fled backwards.   
  
Ithurn charged at the monster when it was asleep also. He got 2 quick slashes in on the beast, one in the wing and the other in the leg. The one in the wing, pierced through it. The wing was still able to use, but it was damaged, so he wouldn't be able to fly as well.  
  
No Onion and Chisato both looked at the monster and charged at it while it was asleep. They both conected with the beasts wings too, slicing off the wing that had not been pierced yet.  
  
The Beast looked at them with its pierced wing and its sliced off wing laying next to him and then it spoke.  
  
"MWAHAHA...YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME...THERE IS A WAY, BUT U WILL NEVER FIND IT."  
  
After his speech he raised his hands and then his eyes turned black...  
  
Claude looked at him in disgust..."NO...He is regenerating."  
  
The beasts wings grew back into place and then it laughed again. Then the beast raised his hands and sent balls of ice at them...   
  
thru the haze that the poison was now clouding his eyes with, no onion saw the creature regenerating. he knew that that wasn't a good thing.  
  
"KEEP ON HIM!!!"   
  
no onion whipped out his grease gun, while chisato whipped out her flame thrower. they began fireing...  
  
Jin looked at the beast as a ice ball went stirght towards him.  
Jin:(thinking) there is a way to killl him but we will never figure it out. that must mean inorder to kill him you must slash him in a unlikly place.  
  
Jin ran up to the beast and quickly attack with a gosht sword on it's tail. His sword disaperred and yet jin still went for the attack. the monster looked at him strangly. Jin swiped his hands as if slashing then his sword reappered slashing, but there was a trail of 10 swords behind it.(like attack the enemy 10 times.) He didn't wait to see if any damage was done he just did his move once again at the enemy's eyes. Then he jumped back to see if any damage was done.  
  
Jin: Yes to good moves slashed it's tail because it's not a obvious place to attack and it just might be his core of power. I attack the eyes to try to make him blind so he could be open to atack.   
  
So the ice balls were coming to Ein when he was still down. He grabbed Ein his pouch again and threw some powder to the ground, then a shield appeared, but the ice ball still went through, but weaker.  
Jin: Hey!! Attack him on the tail!!  
Ein: But he's invinsible remember?!  
Jin: Just do it you numbskull!  
Ein took out some more powder and put it in his hand, then some fire appeared and he threw it in   
the air. At the same time, he took out some more powder and did the same thing, but it turned to  
ice. Then he took some more out that was lightning. As it was all still in the air, he took out   
the daggers and threw them right through the power. But Jin was hit and the monster aimed its   
attention at the incoming attack. It blew the daggers back at Ein, but he concentrated his energy  
and made the daggers hit the monsters tail. Ein ran straight to it so that he could attack some  
more, but the monster was back in action and it stabbed its claws right into his arm making him   
hit the wall.   
  
Ithurn managed to juke his way through the oncoming balls of ice, closing in on the creature as he went.   
  
The two (Ein and Jin I believe managed to hit the creature in the tail, but to no avail. It took the tail off, but it just regenerated. Now the creature was pissed, it whipped it's tail at the two. They both were clocked and sent flying...  
  
At the same time, Ithurn managed to get an attack in. He saw the monster was attacking the other two, so Ithurn took advantage and tryed to hit the monster in any spot where he could in a little amount of time. He ended up slicing one of the monsters hands off. The monster then turned and saw Ithurn there. "NOW YOU DIE IT SAID." It raised it's one hand and fired many missiles at Ithurn and then he focused totally on Ithurn. He will run straight at him and will try to crush him with all his might...  
  
no onion was close to dropping as the effects of the poison wore on his body. but he knew he couldn't give up. as he became weaker, he got more and more stressed. suddenly, he snapped.  
  
in a matter of seconds, he ran to the creature, doged every ice ball, and began hitting it with his spatula. no onion was moving so fast that the creatur didn't know what was happening.  
  
within a few moments, no onion had hit the creature about fifteen to twenty times, taking off most of the skin on it's face. the creature still didn't know what was happening as it was lifted high over no onion's head, and slammed down in a deadly powerbomb. it was such a devestating slam, that you could literallly hear the defense plates on the creatures back snap and press into its skin.  
  
no onion then ran to the rest of the group, gripped his head, moaned, and passed out as the poison finally took full effect...  
  
jin got up shaking his head. everything was kind of hazy. Then he rubed his eys and he was able to see everything again.  
Jin:Damn I forgot to attack his eyes. i'll do it this time.  
Jin began to run towards the monsters body(which was on the ground from the power bomb) Jin jumped onto the monsters stomach and began to slash it's already damaged face, but mainly attacking the eyes. The monster hit Jin and jin went flying into a mountian.   
  
Ithurn instinctively raised his sword in front of himself as the barrage of missles closed in. Shielded somewhat by the claymore`s bulky size, Ithurn escaped the blast somewhat hurt, but a LOT better off than had he simply stood there and taken the blast head on. He had no sooner lowered his claymore to take a good look at what was going on than the beast had already begun its onslaught, charging directly at him. Backpedaling, Ithurn got out of the way as the beast slammed its one good hand into the ground.. No sooner than the fist landed, Onion, Jin, and Musashi`s attacks all landed. As the onslaught ended, the beast reared back and roared, rasing its one hand high above its head. Another barrage of missles were fired at Ithurn, followed by the angry beast. Dashing off into the cover of the trees, Ithurn evaded most of the missles as they collided with trees, sending leaves and lumber rocketing through the sky. Ducking behind a tree and out of the creature`s sight, Ithurn waited as the beast stomped by before dashing after it and hacking its leg. Wheeling about, unscathed, the beast aimed a backhand at Ithurn`s head, which Ithurn easily ducked under.  
"What`s the matter ? You seem to have as much difficulty hitting me as you have counting to 10 !!! " Ithurn taunted as he backpedaled back to the main group.  
  
  
MIDDLE OF THE FIGHT, MY FIRST FIRST PERSON POV POST EVER  
  
my vision's hazy. i know that i can't go on fighting much longer. pumping my grease gun, i'm trying as hard as i can. if i was smart, i would lay low, that way the poison couldn't rush thru my system as fast.  
  
"OWWWW," DAMNIT! didn't see the missle that just hit my grease gun. now i'm pissed. just like at sonic when we get a rush. i think i can.....all of a sudden, i'm zooming faster then i've ever run before. multiple times accross the face, i'm hitting it with my spatula. never thought a cooking utinsle could do this much damage. shit, it's growing defense plates. gotta take those out. i throw down my spatula, pick the thing up, and powerbomb it straight to hell. i know that when, unfortunatly, not if, it gets up, i'm dead. gotta get to the others. still going fast, i rush to the rest of the group.  
  
ugh, getting hazy. hard... to....stand. where's...chisato? i wanna see....that beutiful face....one more time....  
* * *  
ooc: now, from chisato's point of view.  
ic: great. these cards are doing nothing. neither is my flamethrower, really. and my hand still hurts from when i hit it with a rising dragon.   
  
oh, my god. look at no onion! how the hell does he move that fast? i can't belive it! doesn't he know that moving faster makes the poison go thru his bloodstream quicker? or does he not care? i guess when your the winner of the tournament of arms, you get really cocky. or, is he honestly trying to save people? it would seem that he's a lot more genuine than he seems. i already respect him, maybe i could grow to...what! he's coming back! and the monsters on the ground.  
  
what's happening!? he..he's falling! i run over to him, knowing that he's already unconcious, maybe even dead. i put my arms around him.  
  
"get up! you can't be dead! not when i'm just getting to know the real you!"  
  
shit, don't have any healing herbs, either. and it's even worse, knowing that the poison that hit him was ment for me...  
  
thanks to coolguy_176, ithurn, 


End file.
